


Чистое на 99,4 %

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, General, Het, Humor, Multi, Original Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В красной-красной комнате за зеленой дверью...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чистое на 99,4 %

В красной-красной комнате за зеленой дверью... 

— Козы? 

— Нет, не козы. 

Обнаженная Глория лежит на кровати. Ее глаза завязаны. Публика молчит. Публика ждет. 

В красной-красной комнате за зеленой дверью... 

— Кони?

— Нет, не кони.

Секс. Традиционный, лесбийский, групповой, межрасовый. Много секса с Глорией. Публика в экстазе от количества оргазмов. 

В красной-красной комнате за зеленой дверью... 

— Коровы? 

— Нет! Не коровы! 

Яркий свет софитов направлен на Глорию *****. На мохнатый треугольник между ее ног. Публика замирает в отчаянной надежде. 

В красной-красной комнате за зеленой дверью... ******

— А, киска! 

— Правильно, киска! 

Публика бурно приветствует рождение порношика ******* с запахом мыла "Ivory". Чистого на на 99,4 % ********.

Дверь медленно закрывается. 

~~~~~~~~~~

 ***** Глорию играла актриса и модель Мэрилин Чэмберс.  
 ****** «За зеленой дверью» — американский порнофильм 1972 года. Первый в истории США порнофильм, показанный на широком экране по всей стране.  
 ******* Порношик — термин впервые был использован в начале 1970-х для описания волны порнографических фильмов, таких как «За зелёной дверью», «Глубокая глотка», «Дьявол в мисс Джонс», которые поначалу показывались в мейнстримовых кинотеатрах в США.   
******** «Чистое на 99,4 %» — рекламный слоган мыла "Ivory". В 1970 году лицо Чэмберс стало знакомо всей Америке после того, как она снялась в рекламе мыла "Ivory Snow" от "Procter &Gamble".


End file.
